


Desert Garden

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV), No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will is ready to leave.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desert Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Will is ready to leave.

 

  


["Hannibal_Desert Garden" (Watch on YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKlz2Pkj9Lo)

  
#fannibals for Season 4  :)

Download: https://goo.gl/zkEfrW

 


End file.
